Anjos e demônios
by Tsai-chan
Summary: 'Meus pulmões começaram a ficar sem ar e antes de tudo a minha volta escurecer eu ouvi uma voz doce,porém triste: -Porque você fez isso Sasuke?-Sakura perguntou. -Por sua causa,meu anjo.Eu te amo. -Eu também te amo.-Depois de ouvir isso fiquei totalmente sem ar e tudo escureceu completamente.'


_Eu estava na manicure quando recebi a noticia que uma menininha de quatro anos,sobrinha de uma vizinha minha havia falecido por que foi atropelada por um ô que ela esteja em um bom lugar agora,pois ela era simplesmente uma pequeno anjo na Terra._

* * *

**Anjos e demônios**

-Sasuke seu idiota,desce logo!-Naruto gritava,como já sabem,meu nome é Sasuke,Sasuke Uchiha,tenho dezoito anos,e o que o Naruto quis dizer é que eu estou em uma ponte,eu decidi me suicidar devido a um trágico acontecimento da minha vida desde dos meu dezessete perdi a pessoa que mais importante da minha de que meus pais morreram ela se tornou a única pessoa com quem eu tinha algum ,com o Naruto as vezes eu me preocupava,mas era porque ele sempre estava metido em confusã ouvi dizer que quando você está prestes a morrer,passa um flashback de toda a sua vida na frente dos seus olhos,pois bem,não é que é verdade?E ele era bem assim:

-Sasuke-Kun,o que aconteceu?-Sakura era uma garota com cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos grandes e verdes,eu sabia que ela gostava de mim como mais que amigo,mas eu não ligava pra isso,afina,eu só tinha sete voltando a pergunta,eis a minha resposta:

-Meus pais...morreram.-Apesar de eu a considerar muito irritante,ela e Naruto eram as únicas pessoas com quem eu conseguia me abrir,ou seja,eu não escondia nada deles.

-Ah Sasuke,me desculpe.-Ela falou e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

-Não se desculpe,porque não é culpa sua.-Eu falei colocando minha mão sobre a dela e apertando-a. Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro,enquanto voltavam de irmão mais velho,Itachi,e eu fomos morar com um tio ele fez dezoito anos,assumiu minha guarda legal e fomos morar sozinhos.

O tempo se avançou um pouco,estava agora a com treze anos,Sakura com estudávamos na mesma estava fazendo uma trabalho de história quando Sakura chegou em minha casa e disse que precisava conversar que ela estava séria demais então comecei a me preocupar:

-Aconteceu algo de ruim com alguém?

-Não,é que daqui a alguns dias você vai morar em outra cidade,e eu queria que ficasse com isso.-Ela fechou os olhos com força,parecendo querer esconder o choro,e esticou o braço em minha direçã abriu a mão e lá tinha uma correntinha,com um pingente em ouro e em formato oval.O peguei e vi que era uma daqueles que servem para colocar uma e sorri com a imagem que encontrei lá:era eu,Naruto e Sakura pequenos,tiramos essa foto num parquinho,numa daquelas máquinas de tirar foto o mais surpreendente foi o que ela me disse depois:

-Eu não quero que você vá,eu te amo.-Depois de dizer isso saiu correndo de dia seguinte ela me pediu desculpa por aquilo e tudo apenas disse que não tinha sido nada de na verdade eu disse,eu estava morando com Itachi nessa época,mas logo no começo desse ano,quando fiz dezoito anos,Itachi foi embora sem deixar nada,somente a metade da herança de nosso pais num testamento.

O tempo se avançou para os meus dezesseis anos,uma ano antes daquela tragé apareceu com um garoto aparentemente mais velho que ela,e ela disse que era seu juro que eu fiquei meio incomodado,não fique com ciúmes,mas não gostei deles serem educado com ele conversei e tal,mas depois puxei Sakura pra um canto e perguntei o motivo disso,ela só me disse:

-Ué,é a minha vida,você não é meu pai e eu posso namorar quem eu quiser.-E depois disso saiu toda sorridente.

Agora eu estava com dezessete anos.Tínhamos ido a uma pizzaria comemorar o aniversário de dezesseis anos dela.Só os mais íntimos foram convidados. Aquele era pra ser um dia acabou virando um dia de dor e tragé para pratos com pizza e piadas na mesa,eu recebi uma mensagem um tanto do celular da minha tia,esposa do tio que nos acolheu na casa uma foto do meu tio no hospital,ele estava bem pá uma pequena legenda abaixo da foto,escrita assim:_Hoje uma anjo retorna ao céu._

Na hora não consegui assimilar muito bem o que estava acontecendo,até que recebia outra mensagem da minha tia._Ele faleceu por causa de uma parada cardíaca_.Parece que ela tinha adivinhado que eu não tinha hora as lagrimas vieram aos meus olhos e eu sai sai da pizzaria,e fui atravessar,alguém me segurou.

-O que houve Sasuke?

-Não foi nada me solta.-Puxei meu braço,mas ela segurou meu ombro.

-Você sempre me conta o que está acontecendo com você,por que não quer me dizer agora?

-Ta bom,veja com seus próprios olhos.-Mostrei então a segunda mensagem a colocou a mão na boca e disse:

-Sasuke,me desculpe eu...

-Por que você se desculpa quando alguém morre?Até parece que você matou ele.

-Sasuke eu...

-Volta pra dentro Sakura.-Eu atravessei,mas ela me parou no meio da rua e disse:

-Pra onde você vai?

-Pra casa,volte pra dentro não quero que perca se aniversário por minha causa.

-Não me preocupo,eu vou voltar daqui a pouco,e você vai vir comigo.-Ela começou a me puxar,mas eu larguei e a empurrei,ela caiu sentada no asfalto.

-Eu vou pra casa e você vai voltar pra dentro.-Ela ficou olhando pra mim com um olhar não se levantou,só ficou fitando minhas fui até o carro,que estava no outro lado da a porta e que ela ainda estava sentada,então abri a janela e disse:

-Entre na pizzaria.-Ela continuou em silêncio e nós não vimos o que estava por perto nesse carro vinha em alta velocidade,com os faróis umas três da madrugada,não tinha ninguém na rua,o único barulho era o da pizzaria e estava escuro.Não sei como,mas nós não ouvimos o carro se fez menção de levantar mas eu só vi o carro fazendo o barulho para frear antes que batesse bateu,e a atropelou.E a matou.A ultima visão dela que eu tive enquanto ela ainda estava viva foi ela virando a cabeça para ver o carro.

Eu as correndo do carro para ir vê-la,todos na pizzaria saíram para ver o que havia estavam horrorizados coma cena.O corpo dela estava embaixo do carro,e eu vi que ela tinha um machucado terrível na cabeça,pois havia uma pequena poça de sangue se formando no chão.

Depois disso,só me lembro de ver o corpo dela numa maca,e sendo colocado na ambulância,Naruto acompanhou ela até o não fui,só iria no hospital quando soubesse que ela estava dizia a mim mesmo que ela estaria bem daqui a um tempo,mas minha consciência dizia que ela já estava para casa e tentei dormir.Já não bastasse meu tio,agora Sakura sofria um noite eu não consegui horas depois Naruto me ligou:

-Sasuke,eu preciso que você venha aqui.

-Por que?Eu só vou vê-la quando ela melhorar

-Eu acho melhor você vir aqui,a situação ta muito feia.

Eu queria saber como ela estava,mas não queria vê-la contra a minha lá,Ino e Hinata não pensar no pior,embora fosse inevitá estava falando com o mé ele terminou e fui até ele,ele chorava.

-Ela morreu Sasuke.-Ele falou entre o choro e me abraç não retribui,apenas fiquei parado lá,só olhando o chã me soltei de Naruto e corri,para o mais longe possível.A única pessoa que eu amava estava todas as outras que um dia eu amei.

O enterro foi dois dias estavam de preto,alguns choravam,alguns só estava sérios.A mãe dela chorava muito enquanto era confortada pelo fui embora antes daquilo quando todos já tivessem ido embora.

Passei numa floricultura e comprei quatro rosas andando pelas ruas da cidade até de era 16:00 horas eu fui ao cemité o tumulo dos meus pais e do meu por eles e fui ao tumulo de a rosa lá e apenas disse:

-Me desculpe.

Depois daquilo eu nunca mais fui o notas eram baixas,não saia e não me interessava por nada.E no começo desse ano Itachi havia me deixado não tinha mais motivo para me disseram que a vida era nosso maior discordo,são as pessoas em nossa vida que são o nosso causei a morte de Sakura Haruno,eu era um demônio.

Agora eu estava em cima de um ponte,querendo me suicidar,por tudo,pelos meus pais,pelo meu tio,pelo meu irmão e pela culpa da morte de não queria e nem precisava estar lá.Eu queria ficar perto daquelas pessoas de novo,depois de tano tempo sem elas.Não pensei em nada quando me joguei no mar que estava embaixo da ouvi Naruto gritar meu eu já havia cai na água fiquei um tempo com os olhos abertos,e depois pulmões começaram a ficar sem ar e antes de tudo a minha volta escurecer eu ouvi uma voz doce,porém ela estava triste,e disse:

-Porque você fez isso Sasuke?-Sakura perguntou.

-Por sua causa,meu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.-Depois de ouvir isso fiquei totalmente sem ar e tudo escureceu completamente.


End file.
